The growing popularity of having outdoor spas/hot tubs adjacent to or nearby dwellings, and the need to keep them well insulated at all times and especially during their in-between use times has resulted in the provision of many different types of removable covers. Beyond creating the insulation barrier, many of the covers are designed to serve other purposes such as keeping out debris, small animals, and small children.
Many materials have been used such as wood, metal and plastics and their combinations. Pre-shaped expanded polystyrene wrapped by plastic and covered by heat sealed joined vinyl materials serves as a spa/hot tub cover. Sprayed ethylene foam portions subsequently trimmed and similarly covered serves as a spa/hot tub cover.
Although these many prior types of spa/hot tub covers serve their purpose, there has remained a need for a spa/hot tub cover which is comparatively light weight, yet strong enough to support a person's weight, yet be relatively easily removed, and later easily replaced, easily cleaned, easily sealed about the top edge of a spa/hot tub, and be at all times especially resistant to any inward passage of moisture, vapor, or water, whereby the overall weight does not increase because of any containment of moisture, vapor, and/or water.